ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Battle Ideas
14 battles #mechagodzilla vs mecha king kong Vs Giant Ganondorf ( giant ganondorf wins ) # preacher vs the masked saint vs Windows vista (windows vista #Ami Vs Bubbles (Ami wins) #Venom vs Green Goblin (Venom wins) #Pocket God Vs Angry Bird (Angry Bird wins) #Gary the Gadget Guy Vs Elderly Furi (Gary wins) #Kirby Vs Sackboy (Sackboy wins) #Panty & Stocking Vs Goku & Vegeta ( panty & stocking win) #King Boo VS Bombs Away! Vs King Boom Boo (Bombs Away! wins) #Shadow Vs Sonic (Sonic wins #Luigi Vs Mario (Luigi wins) #ash & kairi Vs team rocket #Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson and Ernie The Giant Chicken #Kyo Vs Iori (Iori wins) #Saiki Vs Ash (Saiki wins) #Megaman Vs Samus Vs Boba Fett (Megaman wins) #Mai Vs Terry (Mai wins) #Spongebob Vs Patrick (Patrick wins) #Asura Vs Oni (Asura wins) #Shin Akuma Vs Ultimate Rugal (Ultimate Rugal wins) #Akuma Vs Rugal (Rugal wins) #Justin Bieber Vs Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris wins) #Igniz Vs Original Zero (Igniz wins) #Clone Zero Vs Adel (Clone Zero wins) #Super 17 Vs Aigis (Aigis wins) #Amy Rose Vs Kitana (Kitana wins) #Carly Shay Vs Tori Vega (Tori wins) #Hitler,Gunsche,Goebbels Vs Music Trolls (Keyboard Cat & Eduard Khil wins but Rick Astley & Hitler died because of His Pencil of Doom) #Robin Hood vs King Arthur, William H Bonney vs Captain William ,Joan of Arc vs Hua Mulan,Anne Bonny vs Annie Oakley ,The Grim Reaper vs Anubis , Zeus vs Ra , Patrick Bateman vs Dexter Morgan,The Most Interesting Man in the World vs The Old Spice Man ,Abraham Van Helsing vs Buffy Summers , Satan vs Cthulhu (old spice man wins) #All President of the United States of America Battle Royale (obama wins) #Sonic and Mario Vs Goku and Naruto (Sonic and Mario win) #All Doctors from Doctor Who Battle Royale #Christian Weston Vs Davey-Kins #Pinkamena vs Fluttershed vs Rainbow Factory" Dash (all died except for windows 9) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark win) #Gaben Newell (Valve Leader) Vs Shigeru Miyamoto (Nintendo Leader) ( gaben wins) #Fliqpy Vs Jason (Fliqpy wins) #Tails Doll Vs Freddy (Freddy wins) #Fliqpy VS Christain Brutal Sniper (Aka the C.B.S.) #Darkrai (Pokémon) VS Freddy Krueger #Giygas Vs King Boom Boo (Giygas wins) #Metal Sonic Vs Metal Knuckles (Metal Sonic wins) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark Part 2 (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #Dr Gero Vs Dr Eggman (Dr Eggman wins) #Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Wario (Heavy wins) #Corset Vs Dr Wily (Dr Wily wins) #Sonic Vs Panty & Fegelein (Panty & Fegelein wins) #Shadow Vs Stocking & Himmler (Shadow wins) #Raditz Vs Scanty (Scanty wins) #Nappa Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Yuyuzu Vs Baby Vegeta (Yuyuzu wins) #Perfect Cell Vs Super 17 (Super 17 wins) #Broly Vs Omega Shenron (Omega Shenron wins) #Grim Reaper Vs Satan (Grim Reaper wins) #Vegeta Vs Labrys (Vegeta wins) #Goku Vs Aigis (Goku wins) #Bowser Vs King Koopa (Bowser wins) #King Boo Vs Giygas Vs King Boom Boo Vs Weegee (Giygas wins) #Ronald Mcdonald Vs Hitler (Hitler win) #Spy (TF2) Vs Black Spy (Spy wins) #Scout (Team Fortress 2) Vs Pyro (Team Fortess 2) (Pyro wins) #Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)(Ghost Rider wins) #Malleo Vs Marreoh (Malleo wins) #Weegee Vs Guiyii (Weegee wins) #Fortran Vs 4tran (Fortran wins) #Gruntida (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Wicked Witch of the West (Gruntida wins) #Blackheart Vs Black Doom (Blackheart wins) #Ancient Egyptian Spiralled Khan Vs Onaga (Ancient Egyptian Spiralled Khan wins) #Giygas vs GLaDOS (Giygas wins) #Blaze (Mortal Kombat) Vs Blaze the Cat (Blaze the Cat wins) #Goro Vs Kintaro Vs Motaro (Kintaro wins) #Shao Kahn Vs Dark Gaia (Shao Kahn wins) #Baraka Vs Mileena (Baraka wins) #Orochi vs Mizuchi (Orochi wins) #King Lion Vs Mufasa Vs King Leo (Mufasa wins) #Dio (World Heroes) Vs Neo Dio (Neo Dio wins) #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Goodman (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Chris (King of Fighters 97) Vs Adel (Adel wins) #Sonic the Hedgehog Vs Goku (Stalemate) #Piccolo Vs Reiko (Piccolo wins) #Sub Zero Vs Iceman (Megaman) Vs Iceman (X-men) ,megaman vs sonic #Bowser Vs Mecha Sonic (bowser wins) #Hitler Vs Gunsche(Both died) #Marceline Vs Venom (Marceline wins) #OBD Cosmics vs Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure. #Altar of Skorne Vs Perfect Dark Gaia (Altar of Skorne wins) #Pico (newgrounds) vs Pamela Voorhees (Pico wins) #FLLFFL (RHG/fluidanims) vs Samurai Jack (FLLFFL WIN) #Avanz's The French (RHG/Fluidanims) vs Hank J. Wimbleton (Hank win) #SOLDIER (RHG Clan) vs Velox (RHG Clan) vs HEX (RHG Clan) vs Zetabrand (RHG Clan) (tie) #Eveyone From Top Stick/StickPage vs Beard Ninja (Beard Ninja win) #Shadow and Vegeta Vs Stocking and Labrys (Shadow and Vegeta win) #Sonic and Goku Vs Panty and Aigis (Sonic and Goku win) #Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Raditz and Nappa Vs Shadow Labrys and Mephiles the Dark (Raditz and Nappa win) #Sonic Vs Mario ,Shadow Vs Bowser,Goku Vs Panty ,Vegeta Vs Scanty, Megaman Vs Hitler ,Stocking Vs Kneesocks , Raditz Vs Nappa Vs Frieza (SonicGoku wins) #Silver Vs The Flash (Silver wins) #Sonic and Shadow Vs Goku and Vegeta Vs Panty and Stocking (Sonic And shadow win) #Magaki and Mukai Vs Igniz and Original Zero (tie) #Thorn of Skorne Vs Nega-Wisp Armor (Nega-WISP Armor wins) #Orochi Team Vs Team Sonic (Team Sonic win) #Team Rugal Vs Orochi Team (tie) #Bowser Vs Steve (Blue's Clues) (Bowser wins) #Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman And Thanoseid with Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier And Soul Fire Formula VS ssj4 Gt Adult Goku (With I/G) (Dragon King XII wins) #Shion (The King of Fighters XI) Vs Scanty (tie) #Magaki & Bieber & Tommy Wiseau Vs Kneesocks (Kneesocks wins) #Mukai and Saiki Vs Corset (tie) #Fegelein Vs Titanic (Fegelein wins) #Pre-Retcon Beyonder,Thanos (w/ HOTU),The Great Evil Beast,All 7 Endless (dc),God Thing,Lucifer Morningstar,Michael Demiurgos,Elaine Belloc,Pre-retcon The Brothers (dc vs marvel),Tiamut The Dreaming Celestial,Scathan The Approver,The Fulcrum,Protege And All of Vertigo vs Ultra Sonic Prime with the Sword Of Light (The Billionth Ring/Chaos Force/Chaos Control) And Archie SonicVerse (All died) #Team Sonic Vs Team Kyo (Team Sonic win) #Team Dark Vs Team Yagami (Team Dark win) #Cosmic Armor Superman Prime 1 million w/Sword of Superman Pioleting Elder God Demonbane vs ssj11 Gt Adult Goku (With IG/Ultimate Anti-life Nullifier/Soul Fire Formula/Ultimate Nullifier/Anti-Life Equation/super kaioken x1000/Cosmic Cube/HOTU) (Goku wins) #Flauros Vs Sariel (tie) #Bowser Vs Garterbelt (PSG) (Bowser wins) #Stocking & Mama Luigi Vs Haruhi Suzumiya & Jaime Maussan (Haruhi & Jaime win) #Haruhi Vs Jaime Vs Kokoro (Kokoro wins) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 1 (Nicolas Cage,Ib,Jaime Maussan & Toon Wily not died because they are Rank S to be continued) #Smash Bros Lawl 38 Battle Part 2 (Rank S Battle) Nicolas Cage Vs Ib Vs Jaime Maussan Vs Toon Wily (Nicolas Cage wins) #1460 Rock Hard Gladiators Battle Royale (tie) #Super Wizard Sonic,Jason,Metal Sonic vs Super Freddy,DarkSpine Sonic,Weegee,Super Shadow,Super Mario,Super Yoshi (tie) #Shadow the Hedgehog Vs Iori Yagami Vs Vegeta Vs Blade (Marvel) Vs Neo Anderson Vs The Terminator Vs Saiki Vs Mukai Vs Magaki Vs Flauros Vs Orochi Vs Mizuchi Vs King Leo Vs Scanty and Kneesocks Vs Noob Saibot and Smoke Vs Altar of Skorne (Shadow the Hedgehog wins) #Vice and Mature Vs Scanty and Kneesocks (Scanty and Kneesocks win) #King Lion Vs Bowser (tie) #Metal Sonic Vs Silver Sonic Vs Mecha Sonic Vs Eggrobo (tie) #Everyone From Universe Vs Everyone From Idea Wiki (Everyone From Universe win) #Inner Moka Vs Vegeta Vs Alucard (Hellsing) (Alucard wins) #Bowser Vs Hulk (Hulk wins) #Chuck Norris Vs Kcuhc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron wins) #Everyone From Idea Wiki vs. Everyone From Every Wiki vs Itchy & Scratchy vs. The Silver Universe and Parody Universe vs Music Trolls vs Gunsche vs Fliqpy vs Splendid vs The Fisherman (I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) vs Funny Man vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs New Nightmare Freddy Vs Jason X vs Gannonx1/nickfanon/videogamefanon/Legend of Dremend Manor/SullyfrogMsrady/Pooh & more Adventures Univeres vs the Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID/DarkHarvest00/MLAndersen0/TribeTwelve/ SCProxy crew vs HABIT vs Dr. Corenthal vs Collective (tribetwelve) vs Nightmare Warriors (Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash) vs Marvel Infinite Universe. All of Percepticons And Pokesquad from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team vs Ultra Universe (Awesomekid120) vs Marvel The New 52 Universe Vs Mr Krabs Vs Plankton vs Squidward vs Goku(Goku and Ash and Nightmare Warriors win) #Uboa Vs Slenderman (Slenderman wins) #Everyone From Universe Vs Kchuc Sirron (Kchuc Sirron Wins) #Kchuc Sirron vs Iceberg,Eveyone From Super Mario and Friends new Adventure & Chuck Norris & All OBD Cosmics (Kchuc Sirron win) #Rugal and Adel Vs Frieza and Perfect Cell (tie) #Freddy Krueger (mortal kombat 9) vs Mchael Myers,Jason Voorhees,Leatherface And Pinhead (one on one) #Rugal vs Hitler VS Cpend7 VS 1,000,000 Heartless VS Panty and Stocking VS Tails Doll VS Fliqpy VS Bowser VS Doctor Wily VS Everyone (All Users) VS Freddy Krueger VS Jason Voorhees VS Ghostface VS Kimba the White Lion VS Simba (Cpend7 Wins) #Cpend7 VS Chuck Norris and Kcuhc Sirron (Cpend7 Final Battle (Theme Fragments if Sorrow KH2) (tie) #Test Character Zero vs All The Opponents That He Loss To On CBUB (Test Character Zero wins) #Kyo and Iori Vs Goku and Vegeta (Goku and Vegeta Win) #John/collaterale1, Doug.scheer/Gannonx1, Cpend7 and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE VS Fliqpy, Tails Doll and WEEGEE (John/collaterale1, Doug.scheer/Gannonx1, Cpend7 and I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE win) #Cpend7 (99999999% Power 9999999999% Speed 9999999999% Weapons) VS Chuck Norris (The Real Final Battle) FFVIII Boss Battle Theme and No Kcuhc Sirron in this Battle) (Chuck norris win) #Cpend7 (99999999% Power 9999999999% Speed 9999999999% Weapons) vs The One Above All,The Presence,The Man of Miricales (Cpend7 wins for lot of 9999999999%) #Noob Saibot Vs Weegee Vs Kchuc Sirron Vs Justin Bieber Vs Bruce Lee Vs Fegelein Vs Abobo (tie) #Master Control Program VS Wheatley #Kitty0706, Cpend7, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE, Bubbyaustin, Heavy, Scout, Spy, Sniper, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rartiy, Fluttershy and Applejack VS ANIT-BRONYS (EVERYONE) vs FLLFFL (Theme: Portal 2 OST - The Part He Kill You) ( Sainted King Dedede Wins For Lulz ) #Cpend7 VS Majora Mask (Time Limlt 6:30 when The Moon will Destroy the World) (Cpend7 win) #Cpend7 VS Porky (Mother SNES) (Cpend7 win) #Cpend7 VS Agent Smith (Cpend7 win) #Heavy (TF2) VS Mike Tyson (tie) #Music Trolls VS Cpend7 (Cpend7 wins) #Freddy vs. Jason vs. Capcom #Superman vs Dark Weegee #Cpend7 VS Mike Tyson (Cpend7 wins) #Cpend7 VS Agent Smith, 1,000,000 Heartless, Majora Mask, Wheatley, Ghostface, Freddy, Jason, Fliqpy and Ansem (Cpend7 wins) #DC vs. Marvel vs. Capcom vs sf vs mk vs dbz VS SEGA VS NINTENDO﻿ vs dark horse vs image vs Tekken vs vs smash﻿ bros vs Shonen Jump vs KILLER INSTINCT vs ETERNAL CHAMPIONS VS MIDWAY VS SONY VS﻿ MICROSOFT VS SNK VS ODDWORLD INHABITS VS ATARI VS ROCKSTAR VS KONAMI VS DISNEY VS NICKELODEON VS CARTOON NETWORK VS FOX VS ABC VS NBC VS PIXAR VS EA VS ACTIVISION VS UBISOFT VS NAMCO VS TATSUNOKO VS UFC VS WWE/WWF vs newgrounds vs mugen vs me vs your mom vs XBOX 360 vs PS3 vs Wii vs gmod vs minecraft vs gg vs Roblox vs all﻿ of wiki vs Blockland vs DarkStalkers vs Red Earth vs Aliens Vs Predator vs JoJo's Bizzare Adventure vs Guilty Gear vs Last Blade vs Samurai Showdown vs Clayfighter vs Primal Rage vs Gundam Battle Assault vs Splatterhouse vs Big Bang Beat vs Melty Blood vs World Heroes vs Star Wars vs Battlestar Galactica Vs Star Trek Vs Babylon 5 vs all pro wrestling franchises vs internet vs Everything vs Cpend7 vs All horrors characters and All the CreepyPasta From CreepyPasta wiki & creepypasta.com. & creeping_death.net vs All 1459 RHG vs All Characters From Electric Ferret/CBUB & Eveyone from The Picture of Everything/Where's Waldo? vs All characters From Everything vs. Everything (game ideas wiki) vs Slenderman And his car vs All Ghostface From All 36 Scream moves (fanon wiki) vs Ballistic: Ecks vs. Bruce Campbell vs. Alien vs. Capcom (alternate-outfit versions) vs the Board of Education vs nickfanon vs VS Youtube Poop vs The King's Epic Adventure X The Frollo Show vs Smash Bros Lawl X Legend of Dremend Manor vs SUPER DUPER SUPER FIGHT vs Creepypasta Unknown Fighters vs Angry Birds vs. Joe vs Final Fantasy XIII vs Plants Vs 1459 Rock Hard Gladiators At 2012 (A.K.A Freddy vs. Jason vs. All at 2012) (Time Limlt 60:00 When 2012 Flood The World) (All Died and goku wins because gokupotence ) #Scissorman Ralph vs The Punisher vs Shadow the Hedgehog vs Slender Man vs Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees vs Deadpool vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs Wolf Predator (Hank J. Wimbleton wins) #Cpend7 VS RubberFruit (Cpend7 win) #Doctor Mario, Doctor Who, Medic and Doctor Cpend7 VS Evil Doctor Mario, Evil Doctor Who, Evil Medic and Evil Doctor Cpend7 (Evil Doctor Mario, Evil Doctor Who, Evil Medic and Evil Doctor Cpend7 win) #Mario VS Sonic VS Jason Voorhees (Jason wins) #Bowser Vs Mukai Magaki Saiki and Mecha Sonic (tie) #Jason vs Freddy vs Ed, Edd, N Eddy/Kids Next Door/MegaMan.EXE/Sonic SatAM/Sam and Dean Winchester/Ash Ketchum and Dawn (Pokemon)/Ashley J. Williams/Dawn Summers/Ashley Williams/Nightmare Warriors (Freddy vs. Jason)/nickfanon Andvideogamefanon/the Marble Hornets/EverymanHYBRID/DarkHarvest00/MLAndersen0/TribeTwelve/ SCProxy crew/Marvel Infinite UniverseAll of Percepticons And Pokesquad from Pokesquad: Pokemon's Greatest Team /Ultra Universe (Awesomekid120)/Marvel The New 52 Univers/The Mask/Leon Kennedy/Cole Train/Indiana Jones/Hellboy/Carl 'CJ' Johnson/Umbrella Corporation/The Board of Education/Hank J. Wimbleton And John Rambo vs Marvel Zombies vs Marvel Cancerverse vs Marvel Apes. vs Naugus vs HABIT/Collective (tribetwelve)/Slenderman vs Michael (Battlelord7) vs Tails doll vs Fliqpy vs Michael Myers vs. Ash vs. Jacob Goodnight vs. Samara vs. Toshio and Kayoko vs. Alien vs. Predator vs. Critters vs. Gremlins vs. Chucky vs. Candyman vs. Tiffany vs. The Creeper vs. Lycans vs. Vampires vs. the entire "The Dead" series vs. Leprechaun vs. House vs. The House that Dripped Blood vs. Barney vs. Little Shop of Horrors vs. The Blob vs. The Thing vs. Indian Burial Grounds vs. Dr. Terror's House of Horrors vs. Hawkman vs. Dr. Z vs. Dr. Phibes vs. Dr. Cox vs. Death from Final Destination vs. Leatherface vs. Frank the rabbit vs. Norman Bates vs. Dot Cotton vs. Terminator vs. The Birds vs. Jaws vs. Frogs vs. Cujo vs. Pet Sematary vs. Pet Cemetary vs. IT vs. IT, "The Terror from Beyond Space" vs. The IT Crowd vs. John Cena vs. Donald Trump vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. THEM vs. Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital vs. Lars Von Trier's Kingdom Hospital vs. Optimus Prime vs.Lewis Hamilton vs.Duke Nukem vs. Garth Marenghi's Darkplace vs. "Manos" The Hands of Fate. vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs. Ghostface vs the stick figure from Comeback Collab 3 vs FLLFFL vs The Two Mages From Final Fantasy Last Mages vs stickfigures From Grafight V/Trucido/Simply Business/Tentacle Monster vs Jeff The KIller vs Slenderman vs Benjamin vs the Creeper vs Candyman vs the Tall Man vs Leatherface vs Pinhead vs Pumpkinhead vs Captain America, Spider-Man and Deadpool verus Batman, Superman and Deathstroke. vs Everyone From Villain Brawl vs Everyone From Mario vs Giygas 2 vs Wishaster vs The French Vs. Yo-Yo Vs Beard Ninja vs Bullet Points (Marvel) Univese vs Xipe Totec vs Everyone From Idea Wiki vs. Everyone From Every Wiki vs Itchy & Scratchy vs. The Silver Universe and Parody Universe vs Music Trolls vs Gunsche vs Splendid vs The Fisherman (I'll Always Know What You Did Last Summer) vs Funny Man vs New Nightmare Freddy Vs Jason X vs Black Ace vs Kral vs Mecha Freddy vs maniac cop vs robocop vs the horribly slow murderer with the extremely inefficient weapon #Gaben Newell VS Justin Bieber(Gaben Newell wins) #Fliqpy VS Mike Tyson (Fliqpy wins) #Cpend7 VS Gaben Newell (Super-Powerful) (Cpend7 wins) #Klonoa VS Kirby Vs Kanga (Kanga Wins) #Spy (TF2) VS James Bond (Spy TF2 Wins) #Kool Aid Killer Man (Danboe) VS Cpend7 (Cpend7 win) #Fliqpy VS Kool Aid Killer Man #Disney Heroes vs Villains #Pokemon Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains #My little pony friendship is magic heroes vs Disney and Non-disney Villains #Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non Disney Villains #Disney vs Marvel Villains #Non-Disney vs. DC Villains #Disney vs Anime Villains #Disney vs DC villains #Godzilla Gamera & Ultraman Heroes vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains #Garfield Villains Battle Royale #Animated Villains vs Comic Book Villains #Animated Villains vs Video Game Villains #Yu-Gi-Oh!/GX/5d/zexal Heroes vs Disney and Non Disney Villains. # all 151 Kanto Pokemon vs all 156 Unova Pokemon # Captain Gangplank (League of Legends) VS Captain Jack Sparrow (Disney) # Everyone from Fanonified Fighing Arena Vs. Everyone From Death Battle ideas # The Joker VS James Bond # Cpend7 VS Dan (Dan VS) (Cpend7 win) # joker,niko,pilaf saga goku,yamcha,vs,team avatar furious five,po,finn,jake,fionna,cake,ninjago,gumball # Obama and Freddie Mercury Vs Romney and Frank Sinatra # Krabs vs. Plankton vs. Spongebob vs. Bubble Bass vs. Sandy vs. the Alaskan Bull Worm vs. Wormy vs. the Big One vs. Jack Kahuna Laguna vs. King Cobra vs. Squidward vs. Mr. Krabs vs. Robbers vs. Money # Tekken's Jin Kazama vs. Marvel Comics' Blackheart # Digimon's Veemon vs. Fairly OddParents' Poof # Sailor Jupiter and Saturn, Danny Phantom, and Spongebob Squarepants vs General Grievous # Jeff the killer vs Johnny the homicidal maniac (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac win) # Bob The Builder VS Handy Mandy # Mario Head VS Wario Head VS Cpend7 Head (tie) # Buttsecks Spy VS Gentlemen # Johnny the Homicidal Maniac vs John McClane,The Joker,Bart Simpson,Deadpool (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac win) #The Dishwasher Vs. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac #Johnny the Homicidal Maniac/Drawn Together Household/Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends vs. Hank J. Wimbleton/Fanboys/Fan Girls/Salad Fingers/The Star Wars Fanatics vs. Homestar Runner/Senor Cardgage/Teen Girl Squad/Bubs & Coach Z/the Cheat/Homsar/Strong Bad/Trogdor/Pom Pom/Sam and Dean Winchester vs Slender Man vs Jason Voorhees #Johnny the Homicidal Maniac vs Sam and Max #Boomstick Vs Wiz. #Sephiroth Vs Shadow and Iori and Vegeta #Superman and Son Goku and Voltron vs. The Transformers Universe and The Star Wars Universe and The Power Rangers Universe (Superman and Son Goku and Voltron wins) #Superman and Son Goku and Voltron vs. SNK Universe,The Yu-Gi-Oh Universe,Capcom Universe,The Amalgam Universe,The Ace Combat Universe,Disney Universe,SEGA Universe,The Nintendo Universe,Image Universe,The Red Alert Universe,The Tiberium Universe,The Marvel Cinematic Universe,The Ultimate Marvel Universe,Mortal Kombat Universe,The Star Trek Universe,Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Movie Universe),199 Heroes (Super Sentai) ( Superman Son Goku Voltron wins and Goku Solos) #Pewdiepie VS Tobygames VS Tobuscus vs Chuggaaconroy #Lord Of Nightmares (Slayers-verse) vs Demonbane Athleta Aeternum (A.KA Infinity x Infinity Demonbanes from infinite of multiverses.) (Lord Of Nightmares win) #YHVH (a guy that can destroying a Metaversal A.K.A infinite of multiverses.) from Shin Megami Tensei VS. Pre-retcon The Brothers (dc vs marvel) vs Kami Tenchi #Cartoon Network VS Nick #Joseph Stalin Vs Cpend7 and Bubbyaustin (Cpend7 And Bubbyaustin win) #Sensen Goku And Sesen Joey VS JTHM #Lenore vs JtHM #Flippy V.S. Nny #Hunter D. Vs. Johnny #JTHM VS Lurent #Nny vs Kathinka #L VS Johnny #JTHM vs DRACONAS #JTHM vs DaT #Dap Vs. Johnny #Dexter vs. Johnny #JTHM vs Slender man #Cpend7 And Johnny the Homicidal Maniac And ASH (Evil Dead) VS All Creepypasta, Fliqpy, All horror icons in existence and Weegee (Because cpend7 is scray of CREEPYPASTA but can Johnny the Homicidal Maniac And ASH (Evil Dead) help him? And if Fliqpy, Jason, Freddy and Weegee or Cpend7 dies they well be eliminated from the Death Battle forever.) (Johnny the Homicidal Maniac And ASH (Evil Dead) wins but Fliqpy, Jason, Freddy, Weegee And Cpend7 is eliminated from the Death Battle forever.) #DeathWing vs SlenderMan #Spades Slick vs Slenderman #MewTwo VS Slenderman #Slenderman vs. BEN #gogeta vs vegito #The Grand High Witch vs. Johnny the Homicidal Maniac #Smile Dog Vs Jeff the Killer Vs Slender Man (Slendy Wins) #Tall Man W/ TOAA Full Power Vs Stan Lee W/ No eraser on Unarmed hand to hand combat. #Cpend7 VS Bubbyaustin (Epic Rap Battle) #Evil CJ VS Evil Bubbyaustin (Epic Rap Battle) #Ash Ketchum VS Ash Crimson (Epic Rap Battle) #Chernobyl Mutant vs Hiroshima Mutant #Torchic and Pals vs Happy Tree Friends And Large Family vs Retarded Animal Babies (Large Family And HTF wins) #Angemon vs Myotismon #The Wonder Pets vs The Octonauts #Magikarp vs Metapod (Magikarp Wins) #Portalmaster Derek vs Kaos #Tree Rex vs Bouncer vs Crusher vs Swarm vs Hot Head vs Thumpback vs Ninjini vs Eye-Brawl #Garfield vs Grapefruit vs Peter Griffin, Xatu vs Blaziken, Lady GooGoo vs Giant Hamster Monster, Rewind vs Mosh, Injured Pea vs Amy Rose, Homestar vs Sato, Shy Guy vs DeeDee, Extreme Penguin vs Mr. Head, Wrecking Ball vs R.O.B. ,Stuart Little vs Margalo, Cuddles vs Sniffles, Pichu vs Mattboo, Coolio vs Scissor Kick Kid, Baby Yoshi vs Wumbo Gumbo vs Umu, Kirby vs Yoshi, Klang vs Chick, Dee vs GIR, Male Ant vs Female Ant, Luigi vs Real Life Patrick Star, Spyro vs Mario, Invader Zim vs Dr. Rabbit, Harry Potter Puppet vs Hands, LOL WUT Pear vs O RLY? Owl, Chuck e Cheese vs Octo, NRG vs LOL WUT Guy, Broken Robot vs Porygon-Z, Spongebob and Patrick vs ZOOM Drink vs Greg Heffley, Drill Sergeant vs Golurk, Swanna vs Long Cat, Wham-Shell, Double Trouble and Stump Smash vs Cofagrigus, Invisable Man, Pinky and the Brain, Chowder vs Giggles, mung dal vs redlord vs Toothy, Trigger Happy vs Gill Grunt, Lightning Rod vs Rotom, Quaponk vs Pot Headed Jarvis, Eruptor, Camo vs Kissy and Ecto, Mametchi vs Y-Guy, Hoops vs Yoyo, Mordicai and Rigby vs Nipper, 80s Robot, Cro-Marmot vs Strong Bad, Voltorb vs Ellie Mental, Barnacles vs Kwazii vs Peso vs Snowbell vs Pop vs Cub vs Flaky vs Mime, Disco Bear vs Handy vs Petunia, Nutty vs Russel, Splendid vs Dumbface, Tree Rex vs Flippy vs Agumon, Lifty vs Shifty vs Puppetmon vs Derek Spangler. vs Elmo vs Diego, The Hydra vs Slender man vs Johnny the Homicidal Maniac vs FLLFFL , Dora the Explorer vs lucky the leperchan vs Birdie, Hamburgler vs The Falcon, Porygon-X vs Mewtwo vs kaos #Pikachu vs Agumon (Agumon Wins) #Lumpy vs Wumbo Gumbo Vs Gumbo (Gumbo Wins) #Torchic vs Venonat,Psyduck vs Lumpy , Linny vs Tuck , Ming Ming vs Porygon2,Mr. Game and Watch vs Pikachu ,Annoying Orange vs Jarvis , Drifloon vs Nanomech, Pirahna Plant vs Lampent vs Master Shake, Choco cat vs Socks ,Burrobot vs Pear, Marshmellow vs Midget Apple ,Throh vs Sawk , Natu vs Popple ,Hitmonlee vs Hitmonchan, Hitmontop vs Ballhog , Red Angry Bird vs Rocky ,Cleo vs Peppy , Whirlipede vs Golett , Yakko vs Wakko ,Dot vs Egbot , Cubic vs H-83 vs Batman #The Problem Solverz vs Everyone from the Universe (Everyone Would Win Because It Will Kill The Problem Solverz The Worst Show Of All time ) #Ultimate Battle! Part 1:Rick Astley Vs Eduard Khil Vs Keybard Cat Vs Buttercup Vs Shadow Vs Luigi Vs Mario Vs Blossom Vs Bubbles Vs Hades Vs King Boo Vs Sonic Vs Clone Zero Vs Super 17 Vs Scorpion Vs Sub Zero Vs Kyo Vs Iori Vs Orochi Vs Goenitz Vs Goku Vs Vegeta Vs Bowser Vs Reptile Vs Metal Sonic Vs Labrys Vs Noob Saibot Vs Aigis Vs Starscream Vs Magaki Vs Mukai Vs Kitana Vs Jade Vs Captain America Vs Naruto Vs Iron Man Vs Hulk Vs Amy Rose Vs Panty Vs Scanty Vs Stocking Vs Kneesocks Vs Shadow Labrys Vs Mephiles the Dark Vs Rugal Vs Akuma Vs Ultimate Rugal Vs Shin Akuma Vs Satan Vs Cthulhu Vs Adel Vs Original Zero Vs Santa Vs Saiki Vs Fegelein Vs Hitler Vs Goebbels Vs Gunsche Vs Jodl Vs Burgdorf Vs Weegee Vs BenDrowned vs Dark Link (Ocarina of Time: Damned) vs Mario (Damned) vs Hiroshi Hidaka (SSBM Cp) vs Sonic (Sonic.exe) vs Tails Doll vs Xehanort Figure (BBS Cp) vs Herobrine vs Yellow Devil (Megaman Cp) vs A headless Majini (RE5 Cp) vs Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer vs HeroPan vs S!3v3n (Strangled Red) vs Unknown killer vs All of SCP Foundation vs Slenderpony vs Eyeless Jack vs Smile.Dog. vs Seed Eater vs The Rake vs The Storm Man vs Teddy vs Mr. Mix vs Happy Appy vs Masky vs The White Hand vs Mario's Curse's Dead Mario vs Hoody vs Red Mist vs Jane the Killer vs Dead Bart vs Mr. CreepyPasta vs Splendorman vs Happy Mask Salesman vs Creepypasta Jr vs Navin Kumar Bharadwaj vs White Lady vs Bong Chong Ghost vs Black Ace vs Kral. Vs. The Blair Witch vs Windigo vs Sally (kiki-hyuga) vs The Old Lady (Creepypasta) vs The Scariest Picture on the Internet girl vs The Grifter vs Bob (Copypasta) vs Creepy Katara vs Horrifying House-guest / Shadowlurker,Obedece a la morsa / vs Obey the walrus vs Ted the Caver vs Darth Vader vs Voldemort vs Lipstick Face vs Pyramid Head vs Plague Doctor vs /x/tan vs David Bowie vs Freddy Krueger vs Nergal vs General Grievous vs Jason Voorhees vs Slenderwomen vs Ghostface vs Michael Myers vs Pinhead vs Leatherface vs Hannibal vs Jigsaw vs Chucky vs Candyman vs Cypt Keeper (Tales from the Crypt) vs Maniac Cop vs The Tall Man (Phantasm) vs Grey Alien vs Pennywise vs Ash (evil dead) vs Blade vs Hellboy vs Robert Neville (I am Legend) vs Lucian (underworld) vs Seth Geco (from dusk till dawn) vs Cherry (planet terror) vs 100 Vampires,100 zombies,100 Werewolves,Satan (Legend) vs Alien vs Predator vs Ju-on. vs. Frank the rabbit vs. Norman Bates vs. Dot Cotton vs. Terminator vs. The Birds vs. Jaws vs. Frogs vs. Cujo vs. Pet Sematary vs. Pet Cemetary vs. IT vs. IT, "The Terror from Beyond Space" vs. The IT Crowd vs. John Cena vs. Donald Trump vs. Stone Cold Steve Austin vs. THEM vs. Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital vs. Lars Von Trier's Kingdom Hospital vs. Optimus Prime vs.Lewis Hamilton vs.Duke Nukem vs. Garth Marenghi's Darkplace vs. "Manos" The Hands of Fate. vs. Tiffany vs. The Creeper vs. Lycans vs. Vampires vs. the entire "The Dead" series vs. Leprechaun vs. House vs. The House that Dripped Blood vs. Barney vs. Little Shop of Horrors vs. The Blob vs. The Thing vs. Indian Burial Grounds Vs Dr. Terror's House of Horrors Vs Hawkman Vs Dr. Z Vs Dr. Phibes Vs Dr. Cox Vs Death from Final Destination Vs Jacob Goodnight Vs Samara Vs Toshio Vs Kayoko Vs Critters Vs Gremlins Vs the demon knight from tales from the crypt Vs John DeFoe vs Cabadath Vs Theo DaCabe Vs Pumpkinhead Vs Sherlock Vs Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) vs Linkara Vs Dead Bart Vs Creepypasta Jr Vs Lost Silver: PKMN Trainer RED Vs Buried Alive (PKMN) Vs Super Buu Vs Kid Buu Vs Evil Buu Vs Fat Buu Vs Cutman Vs Gutsman Vs Elecman Vs Iceman Vs Bombman Vs Fireman Vs Queen Chrysalis Vs Nightmare Moon vs Discord Vs Bubbyaustin Vs PengyChat3 Vs Cpend7 vs Gaben Newell (Valve Leader) Vs Shigeru Miyamoto vs Fliqpy Vs Jason vs Tails Doll Vs Freddy vs Giygas Vs King Boom Boo vs Metal Sonic Vs Metal Knuckles Dr Gero Vs Dr Eggman vs Heavy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Wario Vs Corset Vs Dr Wily vs Fegelein vs Himmler vs Raditz vs Nappa Vs Frieza Vs Baby Vegeta vsRonald Mcdonald Vs Hitler Mr Krabs Vs Plankton Spy (Team Fortress 2) Vs Black Spy vs Sandy Cheeks Vs Mrs Puff Scout (Team Fortress 2) Vs Pyro (Team Fortess 2) vs Ghost Rider Vs Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) vs Malleo Vs Marreoh vs Weegee Vs Guiyii vs Fortran Vs 4tran vs Gruntida (Banjo-Kazooie) VS Wicked Witch of the West (The Wizard of Oz (1939 film) vs Blackheart Vs Black Doom vs Dark Kahn Vs Onaga Giygas Vs GLaDOS Vs Iceman (X-men) vs Avanz's The French (RHG/Fluidanims) vs Hank J. Wimbleton vs SOLDIER (RHG Clan) vs Velox (RHG Clan) vs HEX (RHG Clan) vs Zetabrand (RHG Clan) vs Eveyone From Top Stick/StickPage vs Beard Ninja vs Team Rugal Vs Orochi Team vs 1460 Rock Hard Gladiators vs Smash Bros Lawl vs Vs Steve (Blue's Clues) vs Thorn of Skorne Vs Nega-Wisp Armor vs Shao Kahn Vs Dark Gaia vs Baraka Vs Mileena vs King Lion Vs King Leo (King Leo wins) vs Dio (World Heroes) Vs Neo Dio Goodman(King of Fighters 97) Vs Adel vs Garterbelt (PSG) vs The F You kid vs Spastic Kid Vs Torchic vs Venonat vs Psyduck vs Lumpy vs Linny vs Tuck vs Ming Ming vs Porygon2 vs Mr. Game and Watch vs Pikachu vs Annoying Orange vs Jarvis vs Drifloon vs Nanomech vs Pirahna Plant vs Lampent vs Master Shake vs Choco cat vs Socks vs Burrobot vs Pear vs Marshmellow vs Midget Apple vs Throh vs Sawk vs Natu vs Popple vs Hitmonlee vs Hitmonchan vs Hitmontop vs Ballhog vs Red Angry Bird vs Rocky vs Cleo vs Peppy vs Whirlipede vs Golett vs Yakko vs Wakko vs Dot vs Egbot vs Cubic vs H-83 vs Batman vs Solider vs Garfield vs Grapefruit vs Peter Griffin vs Xatu vs Blaziken vs Lady GooGoo vs Giant Hamster Monster vs Rewind vs Mosh vs Injured Pea vs Amy Rose vs Homestar vs Sato vs Slam Bam vs Whirlwind vs Shy Guy vs DeeDee vs Extreme Penguin vs Mr. Head vs Wrecking Ball vs R.O.B vs Stuart Little vs Margalo vs Cuddles vs Sniffles vs Pichu vs Mattboo vs Coolio vs Scissor Kick Kid vs Baby Yoshi vs Wumbo Gumbo vs Umu vs Kirby vs Yoshi vs Klang vs Chick vs Dee vs GIR vs Male Ant vs Female Ant vs Luigi vs Real Life Patrick Star vs Spyro vs Mario vs Invader Zim vs Dr. Rabbit vs Harry Potter Puppet vs Hands vs LOL WUT Pear vs O RLY? Owl vs Chuck e Cheese vs Octo vs NRG vs LOL WUT Guy vs Broken Robot vs Porygon-Z vs Spongebob vs Patrick vs ZOOM Drink vs Greg Heffley vs Drill Sergeant vs Golurk vs Swanna vs Long Cat vs Wham-Shell vs Double Trouble vs Stump Smash vs Cofagrigus vs Invisable Man vs Pinky and the Brain vs Fox vs Chowder vs Mung Dal vs Redford vs Giggles vs Toothy vs Trigger Happy vs Gill Grunt vs Lightning Rod vs Rotom vs Quaponk vs Pot Headed Jarvis vs Eruptor vs Camo vs Kissy vs Ecto vs Mametchi vs Y-Guy vs Hoops vs Yoyo vs Mordicai vs Rigby vs Nipper vs 80s Robot vs Cro-Marmot vs Strong Bad vs Voltorb vs Ellie Mental vs Barnacles vs Kwazii vs Peso vs Snowbell vs Pop vs Cub vs Flaky vs Mime vs Disco Bear vs Handy vs Petunia vs Nutty vs Russel vs Splendid vs Dumbface vs Tree Rex vs Flippy vs Agumon vs Puppetmon vs Lifty vs Shifty vs Eye-Brawl vs Doodle vs Scyther .all the characters in this battle will not fight each other ( I mean that only 1 battle at a time and too much characters for this fight) #DJ Pon-3 VS Cj The DJ #Battle of the Lawl Hercules: New Hercules Vs Best Hercules (New Hercules wins) #Battle of the Lawl Divines: J. Jonah Jameson vs "Weird Al" Yankovic (J. Jonah Jameson wins) #Wolverine vs Lobo (Lobo wins) #Ize vs Regenor #Tokage vs Teshi #Silver Storm vs Kuro #Frost vs Raider #Bugzer vs Zymon #Stewie Griffin vs Jimmy Neutron (Stewie would win unless Jimmy Neutron can get into space. Once in space, Jimmy Neutron has one very important advantage and that is that he can breathe in space without help from a spacesuit.) #Shadow the Hedgehog VS Stocking #Turbo vs Wario ,Wreck-It Ralph vs Mario ,Fix-It Flix vs Bowser #Namor Vs Aquaman (Namor Wins) #The Flash Vs Quicksilver (quicksilver Wins) #Doctor Strange Vs Doctor Fate #Scanty & Kneesocks Vs. Wario and Waluigi #Anton Chigurh vs Cho Seung Hui #the Illuminati vs Malta from City of Heroes or Ptolemaic Army from Metal Slug 5 #Hermas Al-Fegelbar vs Mikhail Tukhachevsky #Main Event: Adolf Hitler VS Chuck Norris (Chuck Norris WINS) #Inner Moka Akashiya Vs. Neo Metal Sonic #Pyramid Head Vs. Slenderman Vs. Nemesis-T Type #Yang(Yin Yang Yo!) vs Usagi Yojimbo(Usagi Yojimbo) #Pucca(Pucca: Funny Love) vs Atomic Betty(Atomic Betty) #Yin(Yin Yang Yo!) vs Twilight Sparkle(My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) #Brain(Inspector Gadget) vs Dudley Puppy(T.U.F.F. Puppy) #Optimus Prime(Transformers) vs Red Power Ranger(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) #Ghost Rider(Ghost Rider) vs Hellboy(Hellboy) #yaiba kamikaze (ninja gaiden z) vs wolverine (wolverine) #Dante(Devil May Cry) vs Milletian(Mabinogi) #Mio Naganohara(Nichijou) vs Tomoyo Sakagami(CLANNAD) #Raider(Fallout) vs Vandits(Borderlands) #Revy(Black Lagoon) vs Koko Hekmatyar(Jormungand) #Max Payne(Max Payne) vs Niko Bellic(GTA4) #Yuno Gasai(Mirai Nikki) vs Shion Sonozaki(Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) #John Price(Call of Duty: Modern Warfare) vs Henry Blackburn(Battlefield 3) #Vladimir Makarov (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2) vs Raul Menendez(Call of Duty: Black Ops 2) #Jack Frost(Rize of the Guardians) vs Elsa(Frozen) #GLADOS(Portal) vs Skynet(Terminator) vs HAL9000(2001: A Space Adyssey) #Samson(Bible) vs Hercules(Greek Myth) #Shifu(Kungfu Panda) vs Splinter(TMNT) #Metal Sonic(Sonic the Hedgehog) vs Master Chief (Halo) #Cyrax(Mortal Kombat) vs Predator(Predator) #Nero(Devil May Cry) vs Hellboy(Hellboy) #Karasu(Yu Yu Hakusho) vs Deidara(Naruto) #Mysterious Fighter Battle: Reltih Floda vs Hermas Al-Fegelbar (Reltih Wins) #Main Event: Reltih Floda & Sirron Kchuc vs Chuck Norris & Adolf Hitler (Reltih & Sirron WINS) #Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) vs Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver #Red Ranger (MMPR) vs Aka Ranger (Himitsu Sentai Goranger) #Optimus Prime vs Leader-1 (Go-Bots) #Quicksilver vs Flash #Alien vs Predator #Kamen Rider Ichigo vs Space Sheriff Gavan #Lord Zedd vs Doctor Doom #Angry Video Game Nerd vs Nostalgia Critic 297. dark pit vs kaos (kaos wins) #Aliens vs Predator vs Freddy vs Jason vs Gir vs Little Red Riding Hood (Gir Wins) #Guldo vs Android 17 and Android 18(Guldo wins) #Bigwig vs General Woundwort (Bigwig wins) #SMG4 vs PewDiePIe vs Woody vs Marisa Kirisame Vs Ultra Maniac (Ultra Maniac wins) #Weegee vs Doge vs Sanic vs Shadow Freddy vs Velma from Scooby Doo) vs Evil Ryu vs Nyan Cat vs Nightmare FredBear vs Elmo (Infuriated Red-Eyed Elmo With A Gun Wins) #Shadow Bonnie vs Shadow Freddy (Shadow Bonnie wins) #Luke Skywalker vs Spiderman Vs Todd Nolan (Todd Nolan Wins) #Sonic and Spiderman vs Spoderman and Sanic Vs Keyboard Crasher And Chargeman Ken (KBC And Chargeman Ken wins) #Lego Batman and Emmet vs Batman and Robin Vs Batfink And Postman Tap (Batfink & Postman Tap wins) #Skipper,Private,Rico and Kowalski vs Raphael,Leonardo,Michealangelo and Donnatello(Skipper and gang wins) #Ultimate Battle:Sanic vs Elmo vs Hello Kitty vs Doranemon vs Nightmare Bonnie vs Withered Chica vs Bill Cipher vs Nope the word vs Weegee vs Shadow Freddy vs Withered Freddy vs Human Yoshi vs Human Goomba vs Human Bowser vs Rinko (Jewelpet) Vs Ganondorf vs Shiny Pikachu vs Hatsune Miku vs MLG Spongebob vs Evil Ken vs PuppetMon vs Mecha Sonic vs Hulk vs Adventure Freddy Fazbear vs Pusheen(Rinko (Jewelpet) Wins) #Joke Battle:Troll Face vs Jack Skelligton vs Tiny Box Tim vs Henry The Stickmin vs Phoenix Wright vs Awesome Head(Winner is Tiny Box Tim) #Porky Pig vs Terence from Angry Birds (Porky Pig Wins) #Fred Flinstone vs Freddy Fazbear vs Fred Jones VS Effed Up Fids (Effed Up Fids wins) #Withered Bonnie vs Withered Chica (Withered Bonnie wins) #Marshall from Paw Patrol vs Sackboy Vs An Infuriated Red-eyed Elmo (Infuriated Red-eyed Elmo With A Gun wins) #Skye from Paw Patrol vs Captain Falcon Vs Riku (Riku wins) #Grinch vs Shrek (Shrek Wins) #Po The Panda Vs Spooky Scary Skeletons vs Endoskeleton From FNAF 1 (Po The PandaWins) #Tenaya 7 vs Dischordia #Wonder Woman vs Para Para Brothers #D-Team and Alpha Ganf vs. Non-Godzilla Kaiju #Mickey mouse vs Bugs bunny #Greg Heffley vs Nate wright #Elmo vs Kermit #Sonic.exe vs Tails doll #SpongeBob vs Gumball #Donkey Kong vs Bowser #Donald duck vs Daffy duck #Hank Thunderman vs Captain man #Golden Freddy vs Springtrap #Asami Yamazaki vs Rutherine Chandler Vs Noelle Yukino Vs Hyper Blossom (Hyper Blossom wins) #Stewie Griffin vs Bart Simpson ( Stewie wins) #Kamen Rider 1/Hongo Takeshi vs Cyborg 009/Joe Shimamura #Yin and Yang vs Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup # Category:Ideas Category:Death Battle Category:Mio vs crona ( needless vs soul eater ) Category:MOMIJI Teruyama vs Portgas D. Ace